


The Cat (Part 4) (or: Puppy Love)

by YT_chan



Series: Headcanons I manage to write in story form [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pets, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_chan/pseuds/YT_chan
Summary: Oikawa and Kageyama discover a puppy in their apartment: How and why did it get there?





	The Cat (Part 4) (or: Puppy Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! The fourth addition to this series is here!!!! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

More alarming than discovering a stray cat clung to your back in the middle of a supposedly normal school day and then the possibility of it being confiscated made aware in your own mind, was a stray dog yipping in your apartment with the only conclusion that it must have somehow broken into your house. Well, it was the only conclusion that Kageyama could come to. Tooru seemed to come to terms with the situation quicker than Kageyama, and speculated suspiciously at how the furry little puppy ran between Kageyama’s legs and wagged its tail excitedly as it stared up at his balnk face with some weird sort of adoration. Even when Tooru tried to get the animal’s attention, it was completely captured by Kageyama’s presence.

Tooru finally understood what was happening here, nudging his boyfriend so that he’d stop staring down at the puppy with that stupid face.

“I think this puppy followed you home.”

“Followed me home?” He considered the explaination, which honestly didn’t sound any more plausible than his ‘dog broke into the house’ theory. He gave Tooru a questioning look.

“OK, look. I’ll prove it to you.” He grabbed the puppy off the floor, which immediately became restless, and he carried it outside, shutting the door. They could hear it whimpering, pawing at the door frantically. Tooru opened the door, and they watched the puppy with astonishment as it ran all the way back to Kageyama’s feet, panting happily.

“See? It ran straight to you.”

“What if it just likes the smell of my clothes?” Kageyama didn’t know why Tooru was making that face at him, the one that most of the time meant he’d said something stupid, but this time it was his turn to prove his point. He pulled off his top, throwing it a little away from him to see if the puppy would run to it. It stayed right by his feet.

“Tobio, I’m telling you, it’s not your clothes.”

Kageyama ignored him, he hadn’t finished his experiment yet, and pulled off his jeans, doing the same thing with his top and waiting for the puppy to move away from him. It didn’t move at all.

“Are you actually going to strip naked until you realise it really isn’t here for your clothes?”

“Why are you complaining?” Kageyama looked up from where he had his thumbs hooked around his underwear, ready to pull it off, and caught Tooru’s gaze. “You don’t like it when I strip naked?”

Oikawa sucked in a breath, unable to hide his blush as he drank up the sight of Kageyama’s bare skin.

“I thought this was about the puppy.” Oikawa huffed, turning away.

“It is. And I think the puppy likes the way I smell.”

* * *

Kageyama flipped through the cook book as he tried to decide what he fancied for dinner, he definitely had an appetite for a meaty meal, but a balanced diet was essential for staying healthy and building muscle, and since they had meat yesterday, a vegetable based dish was best. He’d probably have an easier time choosing if the puppy that they realised there was no way of getting rid of it (they tried many, _many_ times) wasn’t circling around his ankles. He wasn’t completely against the idea of keeping the puppy, it was the second animal to actually like him, the first was holed up with Tooru somewhere keeping him company.

The puppy was cute, and way more energetic than Oikawa the cat, he’d be able to take it out on runs whenever either Kageyama or Tooru went out to jog. The only legitimate problem which Kageyama couldn’t ignore was how the puppy and Oikawa the cat didn’t get along. Tooru had said it was probably because Oikawa was feeling jealous or threatened by the new addition to the apartment, and that as long as Kageyama treated them with equal love, Oikawa should calm down after a little while. Kageyma looked down at the puppy, it had dark fur and dark blue eyes to match, and if it wasn’t trying to glue itself to Kageyama’s feet, it was usually just sitting quietly and observing its environment. It was energetic, but it seemed to only be when Kageyama was around.

Two hours later, the kitchen wasn’t burned to the ground and _kinpira gobo_ was made, a little more than normal to accommodate the new members of the house. Kageyama called both Tooru and Oikawa for dinner, setting up the table, and put down two bowls on the floor this time.

“Mmm, it smells good.” Kageyama nodded.

“I made _kinpira gobo_.” They shared a peck before Tooru took his seat by the table, smirking at his boyfriend, who looked back with confusion.

“I like it when you're in an apron.”

“You’re so horny today.” Oikawa flared up red, pointing a finger at Kageyama defiantly.

“You’re the one who started stripping in the middle of the hallway! And you made that comment too…” Kageyama shrugged.

“We can have sex today if you want. It has been a while since we last did it.” Oikawa wasn’t as loud anymore, but he was more red, blush down to his shoulders as he mumbled about how it had been a while. Kageyama took that as a ‘yes’.

They tucked into their food, the meal the best it’s ever been now that their family was that much bigger.

* * *

“Tooru, wake up.” Tooru grumbled awake, his alarm clock flashing three AM as he turned over to face Kageyama, his eyes too heavy to open but he was awake enough to listen still.

“It’s three in the fucking morning, this better be important.”

Kageyama nodded, looking wide awake and honestly, since when was Kageyama a night-time thinker?

“What should we name the puppy?”


End file.
